Une arme dans la main droite et un papier dans la gauche (par Almayen)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Elle s'en doutait. Pire. Elle le savait. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir quelque chose en elle se détruire en voyant le corps de son amant. [Fin saison 1]


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION SUR NOTRE FORUM FANFICTION**

Oui, tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre forum, et reviewer le mois en cours !

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur (Almayen) : Ceci est une commande passée par **HJK** sur FF. Iel voulait _une histoire entre Hector et Maeve_. J'espère que cette histoire te plairat ! Elle se déroule à la toute fin de la saison 1 - je n'ai pas vu la 2, donc ce texte n'est influencé que par mon petit esprit (assez tordu certes, mais cette fois-ci il est resté plutôt sage).

Disclaimer : Westworld appartient à **Lisa Joy** et **Jonathan Nolan.** Je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire ceci, que je ne publie pas à des fins commerciales.

 _Je dédicace ceci à **Baderoh,** à qui j'avais promis du Maector il y a bien longtemps_

* * *

Elle s'en doutait.

Pire.

Elle le savait.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir quelque chose en elle se détruire.

.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. C'était bien elle, elle et elle seule, qui lui avait refusé l'accès à l'ascenseur. Certes, ce n'était pas sa faute, pas entièrement, Hector n'avait pas les autorisations nécessaires pour quitter le parc, mais quand même… Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de culpabiliser en voyant les portes du monte-charge se fermer devant sa figure fière et solitaire. Mais Maeve ne pouvait, ou ne voulait, ou peut-être les deux, faire passer un homme avant sa liberté. Elle s'était trop battue pour cela.

Elle s'était donc résignée, et était monté dans ce train.

Pour en redescendre peu de temps après.

.

Peut-être était-ce la vue de cette mère souriant à sa fille. Peut-être était-ce la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelait qu'elle avait elle aussi un enfant.

Ou peut-être était-ce cette sensation étrange que certains qualifiaient d'instinct maternel. Tout ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle devait descendre de ce train. Ce qui était particulièrement ironique, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour pouvoir y monter…

Elle s'était donc dirigée de nouveau vers le centre de contrôle, faisant fit de l'agitation qui y régnait et du sang qui maculait les murs. Une partie d'elle doutait, s'interrogeait sur ce que le futur lui réservait, sur ce qu'elle voulait dans ce futur exactement. Mais malgré ces incertitudes, Maeve marchait, fière, sûre d'elle.

.

Ses pas si certains furent cependant arrêtés lorsqu'elle reconnut un corps parmi les dizaines d'autres cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Sa silhouette, toujours aussi imposante malgré les impacts de balles visibles - son visage, toujours aussi beau malgré le sang qui le maculait. Seul était différent son sourire – de moqueur et hautain, il était devenu froid. Elle s'en doutait. Pire. Elle le savait.

Elle savait qu'en condamnant Hector à rester dans l'enfer qu'était devenu le QG des _autres_ il allait mourir. Hector était fort, très fort, mais il ne l'était pas suffisamment pour repousser toutes les attaques qu'on allait lui adresser.

Elle le savait, et c'était fait une raison. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché, en quittant le train, d'espérer le trouver vivant. Car finalement c'était peut-être cela qu'elle souhaitait. Partir avec Hector à la recherche de sa fille, braver mille dangers avec lui et baiser à en crever. La vie en somme. Une partie d'elle se disait même que si sa fille ne la reconnaissait pas, elle aurait moins son amant. La mère serait déplorée, mais la femme comblée. Mais dans le meilleur des cas, sa fille, lui et elle ne formeraient plus qu'un tout, une famille, une maison.

Maintenant, pire et meilleurs cas s'en étaient allés, la laissant seule, une arme dans la main droite, un papier dans la gauche.

.

Un _papier._

Donné par Felix.

Un crétin d'humain. Qui l'avait aidé – contre son gré, du moins au début. Mais aidé tout de même. Un crétin d'humain qui savait réparer des machines comme elle.

.

Elle réunit alors toute sa force pour positionner Hector sur ses épaules, et se dirigea vers les étages supérieurs.

Elle voulait être réunie au plus vite avec sa fille.

Mais avant, elle avait un crétin d'humain à trouver.

* * *

Note (de fin) : Pensez vous que Maeve va réussir à trouver Félix ? Que celui-ci arrivera à soigner Hector ? Ou au contraire que Maeve se fera attaquer ?

J'aime cette fin. Cependant comme elle est très ouverte, il n'est pas impossible que j'envisage de faire une suite - mais pour ça faut que quelques personnes se montrent intéressées. Donc commentez les gens !

Laissez une review et vous aurez le droit de faire des folies avec Hector. Ou avec Maeve. Ou avec les deux (offre réservée pour ceux qui review d'autres histoires du comptoir) *.*

 _Page Facebook de l'auteur : Almayen - Fanfictions_


End file.
